The Race is On!
by Blossom the Cellist
Summary: *In honor of Fezzes64; she won her first gold medal!* Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Peach race on Daisy's circut—on foot, of course—and a girl named Madz joins in. But Bowser and the koopalings are making a mess of the race; can Madz still win her first medal? One-shot


Okay, I admit it. Maddie, I went _way_ overboard. XD

But I felt compelled to do this, so I did, and you CAN'T say no!

Well, remember the one-shot I was talking about on YDNETS? This is it.

So, this is in honor of Fezzes64, 'cause she won her first gold medal in track! W00t!

ANYways. Let's just start the story, 'cause no one reads authors notes anyways.

Diclaimer: Well, obvoiusly, I don't own Madz; she belongs to Fezzes64. And everything else belongs to Nintendo.

**The Race is On!**

It was a nice day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Two teams of two athletes stood on opposite sides of a net. On one team, a brunette girl with an orange two-piece sports outfit held up her tennis racket, threw the ball up into the air, and served it neatly over the net. "Get it, Luigi!" the red clad man on the other team yelled at the green one, watching him run for the ball.

"I'm trying, Mario!" Luigi called, panting heavily. Timing it just right, he whacked the tennis racket at the ball, and…

"Miss!" the girl wearing orange cried triumphantly, smacking her pink partner's hand in a high-five. "Ha! We're so gonna win this!"

"You…only…have…forty …points…Daisy…" Luigi gasped out.

"Which means if we get the next point, then we win!" Daisy exclaimed, her eyes sparkling affectionately. She passed the ball to her partner. "Your serve, Peach."

The girl named Peach tossed the tennis ball up into the air and smacked it over the net. It went so fast that neither of the Mario brothers even had time to react before it bounced twice. "You guys are so slow!" giggled Peach as she did a victory pose.

"Oh yeah?" Mario argued.

"Yeah!" Daisy laughed.

"Then I challenge you three to a race!"

"A r-r-race?" Luigi stammered. "I don't think we should—"

"Oh c'mon, Luigi! It'll be fun!" Peach giggled.

When Luigi still looked unsure Daisy said, "You're very good at these types of things, Luigi. All you have to do is be able to keep up the pace."

"O-o-okay," Luigi mumbled. More loudly he announced, "I'll do it."

"Where should it be, Mario?" Peach asked.

"Hmm…how about Daisy Circuit?"

"You mean the Mario Kart track?"

"Of course!" Mario exclaimed.

"Sounds like a plan," Daisy agreed. "Tomorrow at noon, sound good?"

"Yup!" Peach said, nodding eagerly.

Mario smirked. "The race is on!"

* * *

The hot sun blazed down on the pavement of the racetrack by the seaside resort. Mario and Luigi made their way through the crowd of toads clustered at the side of the road. "Mamamia, Mario," Luigi muttered. "The princess must've invited the whole of her kingdom to watch us race."

"Looks like we're the last ones here, too," Mario observed.

"Yeah, but could she have at least have only asked her friends to come watch us?" Luigi groaned.

"It could be worse," Mario pointed out, shrugging.

"How?"

"We could have some crazy fangirl deciding to race us!" Mario exclaimed, doing a side-somersault over the low fence separating the crowd from the track.

Luigi did a super jump over it while the crowd cheered. As he ran over to join his fellow racers, he noticed Lakitu talking to some girl with dirty-blonde hair wearing a red hoodie, a black shirt, and jeans. Lakitu grabbed her arms and helped her over the fence "Uh, Mario?" Luigi mumbled, elbowing his brother. "I…I think you jinxed it…"

The girl was starting to speak. "Hey, Mario! I'm Madz, and I challenge _you _four to a race!"

"Hey, Luigi, she doesn't look _that_ crazy," Mario whispered while Luigi face-palmed.

"So, what do you guys say?" the girl named Madz asked.

"Yes!" Daisy exclaimed before Luigi got to say 'no'.

"Ughh…More annoyances for us, then," Luigi muttered.

"Oh c'mon!" Peach exclaimed. "She just wants to race, you guys!"

Madz shot Peach a grateful glance and got beside her in the starting line.

Lakitu hovered above the ground in front of them. "Are you guys ready?" he asked very quietly.

Madz answered first. "You betcha!"

"Then I'll start the countdown. You've got three laps to do." Lakitu floated to the side a bit.

"Three…

"Two…

"One…

"_START!_"

And with that, Madz was off, leaving the Mario crew in the dust.

Luigi stared after her in shock. "Talk about fast! We'll never beat her!"

"Make that, '_I'll _never beat her!'" Mario laughed, speeding off, with Daisy and Peach right behind him.

"Man, he always leaves me behind," Luigi muttered. He ran off too, following the rest of the racers along the track.

* * *

The crowd's cheers were deafening as the teenage girl shot from the starting line. Madz sped through the town, only looking behind herself once to see where the rest of her opponents were. _They're nowhere in sight! _She smirked. _They totally weren't expecting that._

She raced past the two fountains, shooting a brief glance at the statues of Luigi and Daisy. She ran through the tunnel and shot past the lighthouse. As she passed the finish line, she just barely heard Lakitu yell, "Lap two!" over the noise of the crowd. _Hey this isn't so bad, _she thought. She grinned as she sped through the town again. _I take that back; this is easy!_

Just as she was about to enter the tunnel, a huge shadow passed over her. She looked up and saw… "Bowser?"

"I'll get you, Peach!" Bowser called from his clown copter. He reached down and grabbed Madz.

_Ha! And he thinks he's going to get away with this? _she thought. She snapped her fingers and Bowser got blasted by a bunch of star power. "Excuuuse me, but I'm _not _your princess," she growled, jumping out of the now broken clown copter and running off, leaving the koopa king shouting furious insults after her.

Running past the lighthouse again, she glanced over her shoulder. _Still no sign of them? Man, they're _really _slow!_ With that thought, she finished the lap. She smiled as the crowd cheered for her.

As Madz ran through the town again, her foot caught on something, and she fell to the ground with a thud. She looked to the side and saw Cheatsy Koopa with his foot out in the street. "Hey, watch where you're going!" she yelled, picking herself up and speeding off.

Madz ran past the fountains again, this time pausing briefly to look. _Wow. That's just…beautiful._ Her ice-blue gaze darted from the statue of Luigi and Daisy dancing, to the one of Baby Luigi swinging Baby Daisy. _So…cute! Daisy and Luigi must love those… _She sped off, but was knocked back by a blast of magic. She jumped back up and saw the koopaling twins Hip and Hop with their magic wands pointed at her. She skillfully jumped on Hip's head and he retreated into his shell. She grabbed a magic wand and pointed it at Hop, and he screamed and ran away. Smirking, Madz threw both the wands into one of the fountains and raced away.

As she ran through the tunnel, she noticed a loud roar that sounded like a…car? She gasped as a large truck advanced through the tunnel, housing Kooky and Bully. _Oh no! It'll crush me! _Madz thought frantically.

"Jump for it, Madz!" a voice shouted from the entrance to the tunnel. Without pausing to see who it was, Madz jumped to the side, crashing into a few people gathered at the edge of the road. The truck zipped past, missing her by an inch. When she was sure it was gone, she jumped back out into the road. "Mario?" she called. "Was that you?"

"Almost," the voice called, and Luigi jumped out of the bushes.

"Oh…Luigi!" Madz exclaimed. "Thank you…"

"What do you mean, 'thank you'?" Luigi asked. He shook his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a race to win." With that he zipped past her.

"Not if I beat you to it!" Madz laughed, racing after him.

The two racers were neck and neck. Luigi pulled ahead as they passed the lighthouse. _No!_ Madz thought. _I have to win this! _Summoning all of her strength, she shot ahead of him and passed the finish line, Luigi following a split second afterward.

"Ha! Told you I'd win!" Madz laughed.

"But I got second!" Luigi exclaimed, his eyes gleaming.

Daisy passed the finish line third, and met Luigi with a hug. Peach followed soon after, and Mario got last. "And the winner is our special guest, Madz!" Lakitu announced. The crowd wildly cheered as Lakitu placed the medal around the girl's neck.

"Yes! I win!" Madz yelled, not quite able to believe it herself.

"It's not over yet!" Mario exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

Madz looked up and saw Bowser's doomship. She gulped as Kootie Pie, Cheatsy, Kooky, Bully, and Big Mouth jumped down onto the ground. "That medal is _mine_!" Kootie Pie yelled angrily.

"Hehe, not if Super Mario has anything to say about it!" Mario laughed, jumping at Big Mouth.

Kootie Pie sprang at Madz, clawing at her face. Thinking fast, Madz shoved her off, snapped her fingers, and watched as the koopaling was blasted in the face with star power. As Kootie Pie recovered, Madz tackled Bully, who was attacking Peach. As she pulled Bully off of the pink princess, she was again pounced on by Kootie Pie. She sighed and snapped her fingers, blasting both koopalings again and sending them sprawling. "You ruined my pretty nails!" Kootie Pie screeched. She leapt for the cloth ladder and climbed back up to the doomship.

Madz looked around at the rest of the fight. Mario had just sent Big Mouth running for his life, and Luigi had Kooky pinned down. Daisy was still battling with Cheatsy, so Madz tackled the koopa's feet and tripped him. "Thanks," Daisy panted, jumping on top of Cheatsy and sending him running away towards the doomship.

Madz watched Daisy run to help Peach. _Does Luigi need my help? _Her gaze darted to Mario and Luigi. The Mario brothers had just delivered the last punch at Kooky and sent him running for the doomship. _I guess not._

The five racers surrounded a trembling Bully. "One more step, Bully, and I'll blast you again," Madz threatened.

"No thanks!" Bully yelled, jumping for the ladder and climbing up. The doomship flew off, with Bowser yelling, "I'll get you!" as he fled.

Mario high fived Madz. "Great going!" he congratulated her.

"Yeah," Luigi agreed. He hesitated before adding, "I'm sorry for what I said before the race. You're fun to race with after all."

"Apology accepted," Madz said, winking.

"And we _might_ just invite you in our next race!" Peach hinted.

"You really would? Oh, thank you!" Madz exclaimed, hugging the nearest person, who just happened to be Daisy. Daisy pushed her off, but her eyes glinted in amusement. "Oh…I…I'm sorry," Madz mumbled.

"It's fine." Daisy smirked. "Hey, we'd better decide about that race."

"Where do you want to race, then?" Madz asked.

"Somewhere fun, like, oh, I don't know, Moo Moo Meadows?"

"Sounds like fun!" Madz said, smiling. "When?"

"How about next Wednesday, four o' clock sharp?"

"Four o' clock," Madz agreed.

"Hey! Madz!" a girl yelled from the other side of the fence. "We're leaving now."

"Coming!" Madz called. She turned to Mario. "Bye, Mario."

"Good-bye, Madz" Mario whispered as Madz walked slowly away.

"Come see us again!" Luigi shouted.

"Email me someday!" Peach called.

"Don't forget about the race!" Daisy hollered.

_Oh, I won't forget about the race. Not in a million years, _Madz thought as her friend took her hand. As they went down to the car and drove away, Madz only thoughts were about the upcoming race. _I'll make a great racer one day, _she thought to herself, smiling.

And she was right.

* * *

...and _that's_ how Fezzes64 got her first gold medal! In the mushroom world, at least. ;D

Please R&R!

-Blossom OUT-


End file.
